


Duck Proposes

by darlingDesires



Category: The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, i had this idea and i couldn’t help myself ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: Duck pops the question.





	Duck Proposes

Duck couldn’t help but run his fingers along the small box in his pocket, a nervous fidget as he stared back at what he could barely see behind the two red glasses across the table. He had the ring for… it had to have been months now, but he’d never found the right time to pop the question.

Duck’s mind wasn’t focused on their candlelit dinner, it was focused on Indrid, trying to read his body language to see if he knew. Of  _ course _ he knew, he  _ always _ knew, but, well… there had to be  _ some _ timelines in which he had proposed sooner, and some in which he would propose later, right? This wouldn’t be the  _ only _ possible time to ask a question like this. Indrid definitely could see all of these different scenarios, and he  _ couldn’t _ know for certain, right?

Duck took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. However unlikely it was, he hoped he’d be able to surprise Indrid, just this once.

“Are you alright, Duck?” Indrid asked, noting the nervous disposition his boyfriend wore.

Duck nodded.  _ Damn it. Of  _ course _ he’d notice. _ Indrid wasn’t a mind-reader, but it seemed like the longer they’d been together, the easier it was for Indrid to know what he was thinking. He figured that sort of thing came with a relationship, though, and probably wouldn’t have anything to do with actual mind-reading.

“Actually, uh, Indrid?” Duck asked. Indrid’s head perked up. He set his cup down to show that he was giving his full attention. “I wanna ask you something, and I’ve been… meanin’ to ask you for a long time now, but, uh, I’ve never got the chance to.”

Indrid raised his eyebrows, “Oh?” and Duck swallowed a lump in his throat.  _ Was the room getting hotter? _

“Yeah. Uh…” Duck cleared his throat, scooting back his chair in preparation as he held the box in his hands. “Well. I’ve had chances to, but I was… I didn’t take them. I probably shoulda, but y’know, shoulda, coulda, woulda, am I right?” Duck gave an awkward laugh, “Indrid, I…” and when he looked back at Indrid… “Are you okay?”

Indrid was crying. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He reached a hand up to fix his glasses, wiping away tears, simply nodding. “Yes--yes, I’m alright. Go on.”

Duck choked back his own tears, laughing softly as he rose from his chair.  _ He knew. _ “Indrid… uh, I know I’m not the best boyfriend. Hell, I’m not even a great  _ person _ , but I love you. Like.  _ Really _ love you. I haven’t been the easiest person to be with and you’re always so patient with me, and you’re really smart and I think we go good together… And think you’re someone I’d want as a…” he got down on one knee, opening the box to face Indrid. “...a husband. And I wanna… spend my life with you, Indrid. I’m not even sure how we’d do it, but we’d make it work. Uh. Indrid, will you…”

Indrid nodded again, but this time with more force behind it, clasping both hands on either side of his nose and mouth to muffle his voice and conceal his face. “Yes?”

“Marry me, Indrid?” Duck finished unceremoniously, to which Indrid stood from his chair and threw himself at Duck, arms wrapped around his body.

“Yes! Yes, Duck, I will marry you,” Indrid smiled, planting a firm kiss onto Duck’s lips and holding him tightly. Duck laughed, letting his tears flow as he slipped the ring onto Indrid’s thin finger, pulling him in again for a more passionate kiss.


End file.
